leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sion/Strategy
Official Strategy Gameplay Sion’s a stubborn and tanky behemoth capable in both the solo lanes and jungle of Summoner’s Rift. With slow and telegraphed attacks, Sion thrives when he chains his assault together, and revels in the thick of battle. Laning Sion’s early game power lies in the brute strength and implied threat of his abilities. Smart positioning allows Sion to aim Decimating Smash – which deals plenty of damage along with a hefty knock-up when fully charged – over both his and the enemy’s minion frontline, forcing Sion’s opponent to choose between securing valuable last hits and staying healthy in lane. But as he levels up, Sion’s able to start asserting his dominance with increasing confidence. Using Roar of the Slayer to slow his rival and shred their armor, Sion can line up and reliably deliver more meaningful damage with Decimating Smash. Meanwhile, Soul Furnace gives him a shield strong enough to negate a meaningful chunk of the enemy’s retaliation should his opponent go toe-to-stump with Noxus’s faded glory, or offers enough defense to keep Sion alive as he retreats. Even if the enemy laner decides to shove lane and force Sion to last-hit minions under his tower, he still has a couple of tricks to help him earn the gold he needs to itemize. Standing outside his turret’s range, Sion can take advantage of Soul Furnace’s shield to tank minion damage as he winds up Decimating Smash, which is broad enough to pummel an entire minion wave. And with the enemy laner far from their tower, Sion’s perfectly positioned to call on his jungler and take a kill. He’s a beast during friendly ganks thanks to Decimating Smash and Roar of the Slayer, which provide enough crowd control to let his ally deal their damage. Things are a little less favorable during enemy ganks, however: with slow base speed and no dashes, Sion’s an extremely immobile champion who relies on his shields, slows and health to keep him alive as he trudges back to his tower. That immobility disappears – albeit briefly – once Sion hits level six. Unstoppable Onslaught is a monstrous ability, capable of charging Sion halfway across Summoner’s Rift. It has numerous uses, including chasing down fleeing enemies and escaping otherwise deadly encounters. Most enticing, though, is the roam potential Sion gains with his ultimate. Though he’s somewhat cumbersome to aim as he charges, there are few sights more awesome than a full-speed Sion barreling directly toward an unsuspecting suspect a full lane away. Jungle With his sturdy frame and area of effect abilities, Sion’s also well-placed to make his presence felt in the jungle. All of his basic abilities give him tremendous clear speed, and while he can attempt ganks before he unlocks his ult, he needs to either approach his overextended victim from the direction of their own turret, or work with crowd control-centric allies to deal his full damage salvo. Once he earns access to Unstoppable Onslaught though, things change significantly. The ability’s extreme range and tricky aim make Sion most effective when he ganks up the lane. By starting his charge well behind the action, Sion’s able to barrel into the thick of the fight with relative reliability, knocking his target into the air before butchering them with Decimating Smash and Roar of the Slayer. Teamfights While Sion’s a terrifying enough prospect in the early game, he truly comes into his own once teams group and fight together. He thrives in the heart of battle, triggering Soul Furnace before charging in with Unstoppable Onslaught to initiate the bloodshed. Once in the enemy’s midst, he works best aiming his abilities to strike as many targets as possible, disrupting his opponents with both the crowd control and sheer damage output of his attacks. Sion’s presence demands attention, but even after the enemy team finally cuts the great man down, their work’s not done. Glory in Death provides Sion with a chance to enact his revenge after falling, giving him huge attack damage and attack speed and making the undead juggernaut a colossal threat even beyond the grave. Synergy Skill usage * Use to get closer to the enemy and hit them with your . * Laning together with a burst champion is a potent combination as has a 1.5 second stun at level 1, one of the longest non-ultimate stuns in the game. * Combining with lets you stun, then slow a target, heavily disabling them for about 4 seconds. If they are still nearby, the cooldown from will have refreshed, allowing for decent harassment. * deals full damage, regardless of how much shield strength is remaining. Use this to your advantage by activating it after absorbing some damage. * Using with life steal means that the cost of the spell is less than the life you steal back. This means that can be kept active indefinitely. ** If you start with it, max it first, and farm well, you can expect to have a bonus of 400 health by 20 minutes. If you snowball hard enough, it could be double that. * has high burst potential when building ability power as he can combo his with . ** Activate before using . Use , run in and attack, then pop your shield. This is an effective harassment strategy. * Kills made by will contribute to the extra maximum health from . This means that even an AP can utilize . * When lanes in a solo lane it is possible to get first blood at level 2 by using the stun from his and his to devastate the other solo laner. * When playing as AD , try to take advantage of the large bonus to AD that gives you, as you can easily reach over 110 AD early with little to no investment in AD items or runes. * Both and can be used in a defensive manner to save allies and sustain pushes. ** Also, these can be used offensively. Use to get in close, and pop for the increased attack speed and life steal. *** Use these along for quick turret dives. * Using with a DPS build is a good way to quickly take down turrets as his high attack damage combined with the attack speed boost makes Sion a great pusher. * When playing AD , use and attack the nearest low armor enemy, maximizing your life steal and allied heal. Build usage * has two common builds: melee DPS and AP mage. In both builds, and allow maintain a decent level of survivability even when building damage items. * His DPS builds aim to capitalize on and its massive bonuses; a kept alive will in turn keep his team healed through the allied heal. 's reliable disable remains powerful, while is still a strong shield and farming tool. Since DPS builds tend to maximize first, DPS Sion can also be more tanky by endgame, due to the extra health from a higher leveled . ** Life steal items, runes and masteries allow Sion to diminish and then negate the health cost of using . *** Buying an early is best because it can be built into strong late game items, such as or . *** Buying a or two can also work in the very early game. *** When combined with , high life steal items such as can make it almost impossible for enemies to outdamage Sion's life steal. ** Due to the health gain from his , buying an will increase his damage output while giving him armor. This also means he is the only champion whose AD has no limit, as he gains 1 AD for every 22 kills when enrage is maxed. ** The plus combo is perfect for a jungle . By starting with and maximizing , he starts a process of infinitely stacking both damage AND health. Starting with attack speed marks and quints is highly recommended. * His AP builds focus on the very strong damage potential of both and , both of which have a 0.9 AP ratio. survivability is also improved through item choice, and ease of farming health with . damage boost and combined make his physical damage output respectable as well. ** AP builds usually include a or two, a or and an early for maximum damage. ** is often a core item for AP for the added damage, however his cooldowns are not nearly short enough to take full advantage of the passive. Grabbing it does, however, grant quick burst if you are close enough. * While AP is potent early - mid game and later, an AD shines mid - late game. His grants him the possibility to gain "infinite" health, and grabbing an will allow his AD to do the same. ** However, do not underestimate the potential of AP . He can farm very well since on AP Sion allows exceptional farming for , allowing him to, in most cases, gain more farm quicker and help stack up his health faster. Recommended Builds Countering * Try to CC Sion or reduce his healing with or another healing reduction during . * Although increases his damage, it drains his health with each attack he made. Use this to your advantage. * If facing an AD , it is extremely important that you do not let him farm. An AD Sion can heal his team for hundreds of HP with a few autoattacks, his late game is possibly the most powerful out of all champions in the league but at the price of a horrible early game. Do NOT engage him as a melee champion alone as he is a master of 1v1, instead kite him during his ultimate or disable him, wasting it and maybe allowing your team to turn the game around. ** also grows his health rapidly past level 6 if allowed to continuously farm. Starve him of waves and jungle creep if he attempts to rush his stacks. * Countering depends on his build. If he is building AP, investing a magic resistance item can help mitigate his damage, especially as his damage is focused into only two spells. If he is building AD, a or will help to counter him. * Try to destroy the shield from his rather than waiting until the shield duration is over to prevent it from exploding. However, not destroying the shield completely is a waste of damage, as it will still do full damage. Category:Champion strategies